First Cut
by SirKiwi
Summary: I let the twisted part of my brain ask what Deans time in hell was like Yes this is a SLASH between Dean and Alastair horrible things happen to Dean.Alastair is a demon thus evil. No they will NOT fall in love. There will be graphic sex in later Ch.
1. Trapped

Dean curled his knees up to his chest warping his arms around his knees. His back was pressed against an outcropping of stone; the stone was icy cold but it was better than nothing. Rain was pouring down while hail hammered into his skin and the wind howled around his body. He guessed he had been here for two days sense Alastair had left him there promising that he would beg for the warmth of hell fire after three days- all Dean had to do was call for Alastair. Dean vowed to himself not to call for the demon for at least a week.

But after two whole days of sleepless biting cold he was started to think 7 days was going to be too long. He had hoped at first, the clothing would help a little until it had become so wet water was rung from it every time he moved. Dean had also hoped his body would just go numb from the cold, '_No you fool, you forget where you are again'_ he thought to himself. Numbness never came- it was just the biting cold. Going numb would have been a kindness, something that did not happen here.

Dean's head shot up as he heard something- or thought he heard something different from the rain, wind and hail. He had thought it was the sound of something growling.

'_In order for me to hear that, it would either have to be really freaking huge or really freaking close' _his thoughts raced. If it was an animal- if he let the thing rip him open- he might be warm for a little bit, and the hail wouldn't be hammering into his body. Already he felt like Alastair had beaten him, or more, had gone through the warm up beating. This time he heard rocks shifting and saw movement as the clattered down around him. _'It, whatever it is, is right above me'_ Dean didn't move, the hope of warmth was too much for him to move; even if he had to trade flesh and blood for the warmth. _'Dean, you forgetting where you are again..' _His mind spoke to him in Sam's voice.

It was all the urging to get up and run he needed. Dean did not know when his mind began to whisper to him in the voices of his loved ones- '_Maybe a year ago'_ he thought. At first, it had been nice; after all hearing Sam's or his Father's voice after hours of listening to the screams of others or worse Alastair's voice- but the voices has soon begun to whisper cruel things to him.

Like his Father calling him a failure for not keeping Sam safe and getting himself into the mess. Sam's voice didn't always say hurtful things- but it was never held the warmth of brotherly love or worry that it had in life. No, it was always cold, sarcastic and angry.

He was running, or running as well as his broken body could- now he was sure something was behind him chasing him. Something big. Dean doubled his effort in running away, forcing freezing air into aching lungs and making his stiff limbs bend and pump. '_You could call Alastair_' Sam reminded him, '_Might as give up now. Go back to the pain you know- coward._' Dean flinched at his father's harsh bark. It only hurt more because he knew it was true, by now Dean had worked out a pattern to Alastair work. While it was never the same day to day, Dean had worked out a few things- like words or little movements that would mean Alastair was going for one thing or another. The phrase "I'll stop whenever you want me to- just beg." Was enough to make Dean sick with fear; yes Alastair would stop whatever he was doing right away but as soon as the first torture ended another, much worse, would begin.

He was getting better at not begging for it to end, however it was getting harder and harder to say "No" whenever Alastair put the ornate razor, Alastair's favorite, at Dean's feet and told him "All of it will stop. All the pain, all the torture, all the punishment, all of it will stop you just have to pick up that razor and dig it into someone else."

Dean tried to not think about that, tried to just think about keeping his body moving- forcing it to move. Whatever was running after him was almost on him. In a fraction of a second, it was on him. Dean hit the ground throwing his hands out him front of him which meant the rocky ground dug into his palms, his knees, his stomach, and the side of his face.

The thing on top of him was cold, colder then everything else around him. It had claws, they were like ice, its breath was colder then the wind howling around them. As the freezing beast bites into Dean's shoulder, digging teeth razor sharp and like ice into him, Dean screamed and continued to scream as it started to drag him away. He fought like hell '_No pun intended_' he thought dryly to himself, to get away from the thing. Its body was so much colder then everything else- his body was starting to convulse due to the cold of the thing so much so that fighting was becoming impossible.

He would have passed out by now, if he wasn't in hell, but as he was in hell the pain became everything. Everything-it was all he could think, all he could feel, time itself become the pain. He couldn't even scream anymore- not even to beg.

The frozen beast dropped him; it took a while for Dean's body to stop convulsing enough for him to look around. He pushed himself up, wincing as he's torn and still bleeding hands sent a painful scream of protest as they bore his weight. He was in a cave, sheltered from the rain, hail and to some extent the wind. It was a little warmer, which meant Dean needed to get out of here and now. Something much worse was about to happen to him.

Dean had learned that much about hell. He got up, limping, to opening of the cave only to be stopped by a chain around his ankle. '_That is not good_' Dean thought as the fought to keep the panic down.


	2. Cold Comfort

Dean had learned that much about hell. He got up, limping, to opening of the cave only to be stopped by a chain around his ankle. '_That is not good_' Dean thought as the fought to keep the panic down. It was rising in his chest like the bile in his throat. '_I have to get free. That's all, I just need to find a rock_.' He looked around the cave but there wasn't so much as a lose pebble. Giving up on the rock idea, Dean walked over to where the chain seemed to grow from the floor of the small cave, '_Why the hell not_?' he mused as he took the chain in both hands and pull up with all his strength. Nothing happened. Sitting on the ground with his legs on either side of the base of the chain he continued to stare at it. As if hoping by sheer force of willpower alone could free him. There wasn't even a sharp part in the floor that he might be able to rub the chain against.

"I might have something that could help you," said an all too familiar voice as a hand holding a razor entered into his vision, Dean looked up the arm to see Alastair leering at him. Dean thought it was his imagination, or hoped it was at the very least, that Alastair's smile was become ever more manic when the demon looked to him. It terrified Dean to think that Alastair was taking any more interest in him.

"I'd tell you to go to hell, but we're already there, so why don't you just eat the shit you're selling and shove that razor up your ass. The answer is no. It's always been No, and it's always going to stay no." Dean spat with much more bravado then he felt.

"Oh Dean, it's not always going to be 'no', I know it- you know it, we all know it. So why not just cut out all this suffering and say 'yes'." The demon sat down in front of him, "It really does hurt me to see you like this." Alastair grinded, sickly sweet still holding the razor out to Dean in his open palm, still waiting for Dean to take it.

"You're a lying son-of-bitch, you get off on pain!" Dean yelled

"Well, yes I do enjoy pain- but you're not in pain because of me right now. I sort of hate it. You're sort of like a pet project to me." Alastair said still offering the razor. Dean swallowed down the fear he felt bubbling up in him. Yes, Alastair did pay a lot of attention to him he knew that, but to hear the demon call the hunter a 'pet project' made the whole thing somehow worse.

"Yeah? Well, don't I feel special. But what makes me so different? I can't be the only one who's sold their sold down here- fuck I can't even be the only hunter down here. " Dean could hear the fear in his own voice and was sure Alastair could hear it too, most likely see it in his eyes- hell, even smell it coming off him. Sure enough, the demon's smile became wider, showing off more teeth. Sharpe pointy teeth.

"Can't give away the punch line just yet, sorry Dean- I could lie to you, but really I'm trying to be more honest with you. After all I think you and I are going to be working together very closely soon. Wouldn't do to start off a partnership with lies…" He spoke the last bit more to himself then Dean, as he tucked the razor away. "I will never work with you" Dean growled through clenched teeth hate in every word, hate for the demon who played with him and hate for himself as he had it fight back a cry of want when Alastair took the razor away. It was getting so hard to say 'no'.

Alastair looked at Dean with pity, or as close to pity as the demon could and ever so slowly moved closer and closer to Dean; finely pulling him into a hug. Dean flinched at Alastair being so close and at the demon's touch, but he didn't pull away or fight the demon.

The demon was warm- more than warm, he hot and that heat was seeping into Dean's frozen body. He pressed his face close to Alastair's neck breathing in the air that was being warmed by the demon's body, Dean's lungs felt like they were being cleared. His whole body pressed as close to Alastair's warmth- hell fire or not Dean didn't want to be freezing anymore it was too painful.

Dean could felt the part of him that had been begging for someone or something touch him without hurting him, cry out in pure joy. He didn't care that this touch was coming from Alastair, all he cared about was that he was warm for the first time in days and for the first time in years his body was being touched without being hurt.

Dean was unsure when he had stated to cry. All the time Alastair held him making small cooing sounds of comfort rubbing Dean's back. The crying that has started as small soundless tears soon become full bodied sobs, he was clinging to the demon now- not waiting this comfort to end, the whispers in his head had gone blissfully mute, even the wind seemed to muffled, the pain had almost left his body. For the first time in years Dean didn't hurt in some way.

Reason dug its claws into his mind again and waves of panicked fear washed over his body. He was in Alastair's arms and he wasn't in pain. Something truly horrible was about to happen to him.

Dean forced the sobbing to stop as he let go of the demon and tried to move away. He wasn't surprised when Alastair didn't let go of him- but it didn't help the panic. "Did that help?" The demon cooed into Dean's ear as he nibbling on it. "I was ripping open this cop the other day, and she told me that if you comfort someone, they're more willing to trust you. More likely to spill their guts- it was sort of funny because I had already cut hers out. But I digress, did it work?" the Demon said like someone discussing the weather. Dean was just happy the Demon wasn't licking his ear anymore.

* * *

_I guess I got about 40 some visitors on Ch.1…wow. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Please?  
_


	3. A New Pain

_Things are going to get a little more…graphic in this chapter and others to come. If you do not wish to read than you should click the back button. Yep, that is all the heads up I'll give you. Have fun!_

* * *

Dean was just happy the Demon wasn't licking his ear anymore.

Dean tried to wrench himself free from Alastair's arms again, "I'll never trust you! You sulfur reeking sack of shit. Go fuck yourself on something sharp!" Dean yelled into Alastair's chest still unable to free himself. He felt the demon's laughter vibrate through him. "Oh Dean, I really am starting to like you more than I should."

Alastair let go of Dean, causing the hunter to push hard enough to send himself flying onto ground. Again the demon laughed a deep, full laughter of pure enjoyment. Dead did not like that laugher, and hated that he was what made the demon laugh like that. Before he had a chance to move Alastair had both of his wrists in one hand and pressed them down against the floor above Dean's head. With his free hand the demon reached around and pull razor free. As Alastair flipped it open and brought it down just above Dean's eyes, truing the blade this way and that, muttering to himself the whole time.

Dead stomach clenched, he knew what the demon was doing. Alastair was trying to make up his mind what to do with Dean's eyes. Cut them out or just cut his eyelids off so Dean had to watch what Alastair did to his body. He tried not blink too much- which was hard as he had a strait-razor almost in his eye. If he kept blinking Alastair would just cut them off, if he closed his eyes altogether Alastair would cut them out- and if he moved his head away Alastair would go nuts cutting up his whole face.

The demon presses the razor down enough so it was just touching Dean's left eye, he blinked and the sharp edge cut into his lower eye lid. Dean sucked in air through clenched teeth. '_I will not beg, I will not beg- scream but…Dean just don't beg'_ Dean thought frantically as Alastair moan softly. The demon shifted his body lower so he was straddling Dean's hips and presses his body closer to the hunters. This was the closest Alastair had ever been to Dean while he was torturing him. Dean was used to being strapped down on a table or hung up by chains, not held down by Alastair's own body, Alastair's excited body. Dean felt bile claw its way up his throat.

This was hell after all everything horrible that could happen, did happen and often. As for…_that_, Dean couldn't bring himself to think the word; using the word made action all too real, it always happened in groups, always. Two would hold his arms biting and clawing at him the whole time. While one, usually up to three, would take turns holding his legs and would… '_Stop, Dean stop! Don't think about it. Just don't_…' He choked down the bile, not wanting to be sick while he was being held down by Alastair the demon had forced worse things down his throat.

"You're trembling, Dean. Normally it takes a little longer, is there something you want to tell me? You're remembering something someone else did to you? I'd be happy to talk to you about whatever it was." Alastair asked, close to Dean's ear.

"I don't want to tell you anything you sick son of bitch. Now just start cutting me open or get off me!" Dean spat in the Demon's face.

"Dean, Dean, Dean…You should know by now that if I want you to tell me something, I'm going to get you to tell me. Now, I'm going to ask you one more time- what are you thinking about?" Alastair stabbed into Dean's shoulder, right in-between the joint and twisted- forcing the shoulder joint to pull out of place. Dean screamed, "Shove-it!" he gasped trying to breath threw the pain. Alastair held the blade still as he watched Dean trying to not scream. Dean hated this; he didn't want to scream from the pain he didn't want to give that to Alastair. But having Alastair watch him knowing and feeling how excited the demon was _that_ made him want to scream.

"Want to tell me now?" Alastair asked still watching. Dean shook his head still feeling the demon's excitement. "Dean," Alastair wrenched the razor fully popping the join out, the hunter could no longer hold in the scream but he found a way to cut it short. "You poor little thing- you really think I don't know what's going on in that head of yours?"

The pain in his shoulder seemed like nothing to the buzzing panic he now felt. "Why ask if you already knew?" his voice sounded small and frightened even to himself. Alastair smiled down at him, moving the now bloody razor down to hem of Dean's shirt and cut upward nicking the side of Dean's face as the demon cut away the shirt.

"Because it hurts you to just think about it- but to have to say it out-loud? To me? Well, it would be pure torture, Dean. So- tell me use your words and maybe I won't be as cruel to your poor little broken body as I could be." The demon said laughing and grinding his hips down into Dean's.

Dean almost couldn't fight back down the bile; Alastair was going to fuck him and make him talk about the other times while he did it. He already knew how well of a weapon rape was- it was violating in the most painful and humiliating ways possible. '_And those where the lesser demons that just wanted to make me scream_' he thought- sweating with fear, despite the freezing cold, at the thought of what Alastair could do to him- '_He wants to break me, not just hurt me_'.

Dean could no longer hold still under Alastair; the other demons had made him feel like he was going to be split it two and Alastair had to be worse. With his good arm Dean brought it up and it connected to the side of the demon's head has his knee connected with the demon's ribs. Alastair was caught off guard and rolled to the side- Dean rolled to the other side and bolted for the exit.

Alastair grabbed the chain that was still around Dean's ankle and pulled. The hunter crashed to the ground and was dragged back to the demon. Alastair had a foot ground into the small of Dean's back holding him down while the demon used the razor to cut the jeans Dean had on to ribbons.

Dean cried out as the blade cut into his thighs, hips and legs. The cuts were random in how deep they went. Some were just scratches others cut to the bone. Alastair knelt behind Dean- still holding down him down with one hand on his back.

Dean cried out as he felt something enter him from behind, he jerked in pain trying to move away from whatever was causing him this pain. Alastair held him still as he pulled the object out- only to slam it back into Dean. The demon's rhythm was random- going fast than slow but is was always rough.

Dean's toes curled as he tried to him a foot hold to push him away from the assault on his ass. A sharp blow to the back of his right knee was enough to tell Dean to stop moving. He buried his face in the crock of his elbow. Whimpering as he tried to keep from begging Alastair to stop.

"You don't want to talk yet do you?" Alastair asked- stopping the pounding. "Alastair please…" Dean gasped trying to get something out; the demon grabbed Dean by the hair and slammed his face into the rocks. "I didn't think so. I sadly have to leave- I have to keep another appointment or I would stay longer. But I'll leave you a little something to remind you that I will be coming back." Alastair said forcing the object deep into Dean.

His whole body jerked in pain his good arm tried to reach around to free whatever was violating him. "I don't think so Dean." Alastair grabbed hold of his arm and stopping him. The demon pulled Dean up to a sitting position, which caused him to cry out in pain. The demon tied a rope around Dean's neck and with the same rope the demon bound his hands. If Dean pulled on the rope trying to free his hands it would tighten around his neck.

"Alastair please…don't….." Dean gasped in pain as he shifted and whatever was still inside him did not shift with his body. "Alastair you bastard! Take it out!" gritting his teeth in pain. The demon laughed as he dropped him back down to the ground.

"No, I wouldn't want to leave you with nothing to keep warm, Dean." With that the demon was gone, but its laughter was still ringing in Dean's ears.

* * *

_Please review? Feed the ego? Or you could kick it, just don't go for the vital areas. _


	4. Waking Nightmare

"No, I wouldn't want to leave you with nothing to keep warm, Dean." With that the demon was gone, but its laughter was still ringing in Dean's ears.

****

Dean lay on his side with his good arm against the floor. His dislocated shoulder hurt too much to rest on. His knees where pulled up close to his chest- but not too close, it hurt too much. He was freezing again- even more so without his clothing. The arm he was laying on had gone nun a long time again but every time he moved fresh pain cut through him from the object that was still inside him.

Holding still on his side kept the pain dull and manageable; he had stop trying to get whatever it was lose when he twisted and felt something inside him tear. He could still feel he blood dripping slowly out of himself. So he held still and waited for sleep.

It wasn't really sleep, not really, it was nothing like the sort of sleep Dean had when he was alive. He just called it sleep because he would dream and didn't have a better word for it. At first he dreamt about Sam and his Father, or just being alive. Lately the hunter had been dreaming about taking something sharp to Alastair. At first he worried about the dreams and how much he enjoyed it; but now they were one of the few things keeping him on the edge of sanity.

When Dean felt the pull of the pseudo sleep and gave in and slipped away.

****

Dean found himself standing in a room and felt rough lips against his neck, strong hands caressing his skin, and a powerful chest against his back. It was warm and felt oddly good. The strong chest pulled away from his back as the rough lips moved from his neck to the small of his back. The lips pulls back so the teeth could nip at his skin than have a light kisses cover the nipped skin of his back.

His back tingled with sensation as he felt the strong hands on his hips pressing and rubbing genteelly. Fingers followed the curve of his bones and lightly brushed the tangle of hair where his legs connecting to his hips. The hands then moved slowly back up to feel his abs- playing slowly over each muscle.

Dean moaned low in his chest as the hands with the lips and teeth explored his whole body. It was bliss after so much pain. The hands pulled away- as did the lips. "No, don't stop…please…" Dean begged. The hands returned to his back to shove him roughly onto a bed. The nipping and kissing started again on the backs of his legs. Dean found a pillow and pulled it close to rest his head on it, smiling with bliss that the wonderful sensation was back and was even better now he was on a bed with pillows. Good pillows that were soft but still had enough fluff in them to hold him up.

The hands found their way Dean's rump, squeezing and rubbing. He shifted a little unsure if he wanted to be touched there. He heard a small laugh, as the hands moved aside for the lips and teeth. A little shivers ran down his spine and he stopped moving. It felt too good.

The hands found their way back down to his rump, rubbing a little deeper than before. The hands spread his cheeks as the tongue licked at him. "Hay, hay- I don't swing that way!" Dean yelled and tried to roll away.

One of the strong hands pushed him back down, the voice cooed softly- as if to reassure him in some way. One finger pushed inside Dean and he hissed in pain. "Stop, please! Please!" Dean growled. He clenched his hands into the sheets and sucked in breath to make another plea when the finger hit a spot inside him and sent a wave of orgasmic pleasure through his whole being.

The one finger pushed in and out, hitting that same spot over and over; making him moan and spread his legs. A second finger was added- Dean winced at the pain but it was soon over ridden as the '_sweet spot _' was rubbed again and again. Dean felt a little like a girl, a girl getting fingered - but it felt so damn good- even when the fingers started to open and close while pushing in and out of him. Dean felt his member harden with the pleaser.

His eyes where half closed and a small smile played around his lips- that was until the fingers pulled out all together. "No, no don't stop…it was just getting good." Dean whimpered.

"Well, if you feel that way about it. I'll keep going- I just thought you'd have something against me fucking you up the ass. Guess not…" Alastair laughed and Dean's heart froze.

The hunter pulled away only to have the demon grab him by the ankles and hold him still. "Oh, come on Dean, don't be like this. You liked it didn't you? I mean it felt good- real good. And when was the last time you got hard in hell, Dean?" The demon moved between Dean's legs. One of the demon's hands went grip Dean's erection; Dean grabbed Alastair by the wrist. "Don't, please…." He swallowed hard as panic dug sharp claws into him.

Alastair bowed his head and kissed Dean's foot, nipping the skin after the kiss. "Dean, I have my needs too and I'm only going to put up with your skittishness for so long. That- and I don't have to be nice about this. I don't need you to enjoy this at all to get what I want.". The panic dug deeper into Dean, he knew how cruel Alastair could be. '_Damn it boy, I thought I raised a son- not a girl!_' He's father's voice yelled in his head- making him jump.

"The voices are back then?" The demons asked kissing the inside of Dean's thighs. The hunter nodded, not trusting himself to speak. "You know, I'm not doing that. I wouldn't use your family like that…damn. There I go, lying again….I would- but I really don't want to. Too easy." The demon kissed lower and closer to Dean's groin. "Now let go of my hand- and I'll make you feel too much to listen to those voices."

"Feel? Just feel?" Dean whimpered as the demon exhaled close to his erection. "Well, this is hell Dean. And last time I checked it does hurt to have something shoved up your ass. But you did enjoy what I was doing before- you didn't mind the pain then and you won't mind the pain now." The demon's other hand pressed against Dean's knee- opening his legs wider.

* * *

_Oh my good god, I'm so sorry that I just left it like this! There is more but it has not been edited so if I put it up it would be horrible. Really, you don't want to read that- you might not be able to read it. I'll hurry with the next bit! Sorry again, please don't hate me!  
_


	5. Wall and Sea

_Sorry this took longer that I would have liked. I did rush a little so there might be mistakes, so I'm sorry in advance. It also didn't help that I found a wine I really like, anyways, moving on. Hope you like it._

* * *

"Feel? Just feel?" Dean whimpered as the demon exhaled close to his erection. "Well, this is hell Dean. And last time I checked it does hurt to have something shoved up your ass. But you did enjoy what I was doing before- you didn't mind the pain then and you won't mind the pain now." The demon's other hand pressed against Dean's knee- opening his legs wider.

Dean took a long shuddering breath and let of Alastair's wrist. '_You weak little bitch- are you that desperate to not feel pain that you'd let some demon fuck you?_' Dean flinched at his father's voice, hating how true it was. _'Dean, do you really want this thing inside you?'_ Sam sounded hurt and mad. '_Damn it boy, I didn't sell my soul for a fag!_' His Father again, screaming. '_Dean, we hunt these things- how could you do this after you being so mad about Ruby. Hypocrite.' _ Sam scoffed.

"Alastair- make them stop..." Dean begged. "Tell me you want me to fuck you." Alastair ordered. Dean looked into the demon's eyes and part of him shattered. "Fuck me…fuck me you son of a bitch."

The demon laughed and grabbed hold of Dean's hips and thrust into him. The hunter screamed from the pain, curling his toes and balling the sheets in his hands. After the first wave of pain passed it was followed by a wave of pleasure that made his body relax and pulled a moan from deep within him. The demon pulled back after holding still just long enough to feel Dean relax; Alastair began pounding into him without mercy.

The pain was a blinding wall but once he got beyond the wall of pure pain there was a sea of pleasure. Dean bucked his hips into Alastair's; his cries where a mix of pain and enjoyment. Alastair pulled out completely, Dean whimpered in protest and was about to add words when the demon flipped the hunter onto his side. Straddling one of Dean's legs and holding the other to his chest the demon slammed back and redoubled the speed of the thrusts. Alastair was fucking him side-ways and growling deep, using his true demonic voice for just a little bit.

"Tell me you like it!" Alastair barked- he was again using his demonic voice.

"I….I like it….please….please don't stop." Dean gasped begging the demon not to again stop or to stop making him feel this way. After so many years of just pain, whatever the demon was doing to him was better than good, it was amazing. Dean didn't care if every time the demon moved inside him it hurt-because that hurt came with white hot waves of pure bliss- and the pain was getting less and less as time went on.

"You fucking love this, don't you? You dirty little whore." Alastair laughed, "Tell me, what makes this so good? The fact that something is up your ass or that the thing that's been cutting you open is up your ass?"

Dean didn't answer trying hard to think- to from words and then Alastair stopped moving altogether, Dean whimpered, "It just feels goods…please, don't stop!" he wiggled his hips and mewled wanting to feeling again.

The demon stuck Dean hard across the face, "That's not what I asked! Answer me!"

"Up the ass! It…..it feels good to have something….in there" Dean screamed, flinching in fear from the demon.

"In where, whore?" Alastair thrust his hips, pushing himself deep into Dean. The hunter rolled his eyes back in a fresh wave of bliss. "My ass…" He moaned giving into the bliss. Not caring what he said just as long as it meant the demon wouldn't stop.

The demon laughed, it was the joy filled laughter that Dean normally heard when Alastair made him beg to stop the pain. It made him feel sick and sent shivers down his spine that had nothing to do with the bliss.

"This is all you're good for. A-good-hard-fuck." The demon thrust deep into Dean with each word, deeper than he had been before. "You're _my_ hard fucking, whore. Do you understand?"

"Yes!" Dean hissed, understanding how Alastair was playing with him. Answer however the demon wanted and to do so fast or Alastair would stop moving. This amazing feeling would stop and the beating would start.

"No, you don't. You're mine and I don't like it when other things touch what is mine." The demon hissed digging his claws into Dean's hips. "I get it! I'm yours!" the hunter grunted trying to move his hips in a way to that would loosen the demon's claws. "You're my what?" The claws dug in deeper searching for bone. "I'm your whore…" Dean whimpered as the claws were not pulled out right away and then remembered; "I'm your hard fuck whore!" the hunter groaned low as the demon pulled the claws free from his flesh.

Alastair pulled himself out of Dean just long enough to pull the hunter up into his lap. They were chest to chest and the demon impaled Dean on its hard cock. The hunter clung to the demon's shoulders gasping as his legs tried to move and find to take some of his weight, as all of it was now was being supported by the demon's cock. After a few moments of desperate scrambling Dean managed to bend his knees and rest them on Alastair's lap and push up- relieving some of the pressure on his throbbing buttocks.

Alastair's body was still, the demon's eyes were closed and it was making an odd, almost purring sound. They held still like that for a while- Dean's gasps slowly became breathing and Alastair's purring becoming a little louder and more like low moaning. The demon opened its eyes- taking Dean in, smiling at the hunter as the demon lowered his legs so that Dean was impaled a little deeper on the demon's cock. Dean gasped and tightened his hands on Alastair's shoulders.

"Does that hurt?" The demon asked, Dean nodded biting his lower lip, "Aw, poor little thing. We can't have that." The demon raised its legs back up and its hand found Dean's cock. The hunter whimpered in fear as the demon wrapped its fingers around his half hard cock; it was difficult not to remember all the pain this demon had done to that part of his body. "Alastair….please…" Dean whimpered petrified by what could happen next, already having memories he wished he could forget flash in his mind. "Shhhh, don't worry my whore- I'll be kind to you." Alastair's hand began to pump up and down slowly- moving all the way to tip then all the way down so fingers would lightly touch the tuft of hair and balls at the very base of the member.

Dean moaned low and long the muscles in his buttocks tightening around the demon's cock. The pumping began to pick up speed and the hunter buried his face in the demon's neck kissing it softly with nervous lips. Dean was unsure of how the demon would react and was ready to pull away and stop at any second. The demon only made the odd purring sound again and leaned its head to the side giving Dean more neck to kiss. "Such a good whore, already eager to please me. If only you were this eager when it came to other things, oh well." The demon purred as it began to raise and lower its legs, moving Dean up and down its cock.

Dean whimpered a little in pain, but then the waves of bliss began washing over him again and Alastair's hand was still pumping his now rock hard cock- he cried out in joy. "Do you like that whore?" the demon hissed. Dean nodded, gasping as he held himself close to Alastair. The demon dug his claws into Dean's back. "I like it; I do…please Alastair, please…" Dean gasped, and then shuddered as demon pulled his claws out.

It wasn't long before Dean felt the need for release begin to pool inside him. He held his tongue still kissing at the demon's neck trying to keep his need silent. He tried to keep the moans in his chest, tried to keep his hands from moving too much, and from bucking his hips. It worked for a while- but soon he couldn't keep his need to himself. "Alastair, just a little more- please just a little harder." Dean mewled.

"Why? What do you need?" Alastair said in that tone Dean knew all too well. It meant that Alastair was going to make him beg and drag him through the mud while he was doing it. Dean also knew that he was very unlikely to get whatever he was going to beg for.

"Alastair, please...please…" Dean was trembling and going cold. He could see what was coming; it was like staring into the headlights of an oncoming semi knowing you would be unable to get out of the way. All the demon did was smile, it was the inhuman smile of shark teeth that went ear to ear.

Dean was off Alastair and on his stomach too fast to even think. "Beg." Was all the demon said.

The hunter was in a blind panic, he wasn't sure what he was even begging for- to not have his skin peeled from his bones or to have relief for the painful throbbing erection he still somehow had. "Alastair, please! Please! I….don't….I just…tell me what you want! Please! Tell me what your want from me!" Dean whimpered.

"Dean- I want you to take up my razor." The demon answered, smooth and calm, Dean closed his eyes knowing the torture was going to start now-like it always did. '_Fucking demon, using pleasure to fucking torment me…_'Dean thought. _'Pleasure? You call that sort of ass-play pleasure? Where the hell __did I go wrong with you, boy?!'_ His father screamed in his skull. Dean pulled his knees up to his chest and sobbed.

* * *

_First off, review! Please? And thank you AngryKitty92 for all feedback! It's really helped to keep me writing. (Yes that is sort of hit to the lot of you.) ^__^  
_


	6. After the Fact and Before it

_Sorry this took so long. I was writing something else, my internet killed itself, and wine with sushi happened. _

_Please, enjoy._

* * *

He opened his eyes looking for Alastair and found himself back in the freezing cold of the cave. One leg still chained to the floor, shoulder still screaming in pain, the object that Alastair had put into him still hurt him, and now he didn't have any clothing. Dean didn't bother to try and stop the sobs.

The pain was worse because the hurt had gone away for a while. The cold bit sharper into him because for a while he had been warm. His ass hurt a hell of a lot more though. Dean wondered if it had been a dream or if the demon really had sex with him. Sex- because he wasn't sure if it was rape. It had felt good and part of him didn't want it to stop. Dean wiped tears from his eyes unsure of what to hope for.

If it had been a dream, than he was unlikely to feel that good in a while. But on the only hand, if it had really happened, he had just willing had sex with a demon. Both his Father and Sam were screaming at him now. His father was telling him that had failed- at life, while Sam yelled at him for being a horrible brother. His own mind was screaming at him so much so that he didn't hear the growling. Which he was somewhat grateful for- he didn't have time to think about what was about to happen to him. It just happened.

The frozen beast was back and if had brought its fellows. They set upon Dean like hyenas; ripping him open and apart as they feasted on his body. This had happened before- being eaten alive. The worst part was that he could still feel every last bit of himself. The pain didn't stop with teeth ripping a chunk of him off. No, he felt as the chuck were chewed and swallowed. All he could do was wait for the clean-up crew to put him back together. If Dean could whimper he would have.

The lower demons that had to put souls back together liked hurting anything they could. How could they not? Being among the weakest demons in hell other demons enjoyed tormenting them just as much as the other poor souls down here.

However, Alastair never aloud these demons to harm him as they worked. "Unrefined bits of filth" was what he would call them, and "unrefined filth were not, NOT going to touch the canvas that was Dean." Alastair had made that clear to the lower demons. This only made the cleanup crew look for times when Alastair was away from Dean long enough for them to torment him. Dean had a horrible feeling that now would be one of those times.

****

Alastair relaxed his form so that he no longer had to force his body to look 'human'. He was unsure why he still kept using a human form around Dean. No, he knew why; looking at his true demonic form had driven a few souls mad.

That was why. He didn't want Dean to snap, not that way, and not just yet any ways. He was taking his time with this one; he had to do this one right. Had to. He wasn't lying to the poor hunter when he said they would be working together, Alastair knew it just by looking at the hunter that this soul would be a joy to keep by his side.

A small shiver of excitement went through the demon when he thought of the 'dream' he and the hunter had shared. It had been a very long time, indeed sense the demon had felt _physical _pleasure that mind blowing in hell. There was pleasure yes, the joy of carving a human soul until it started to become demonic. To give someone so much pain, they forgot everything but rage and pain. But it wasn't physical. He wanted more, but it had taken so much work to keep what had passed between him and his almost broken hunter hidden from most of hell.

Alastair was no fool, there were other demons who knew, and there would be a few who watched even. There were no secrets in hell, other would know, but not many. Just like he knew others knew just how attached he was becoming to this soul.

Dean fought him. The hunter fought him. Yes the hunters bastard of a father had struggled against him but that was because some lowly bit of shit had told, fucking told, the hunter why he needed to pick up Alastair blade and cut into another soul.

If you knew you were going to end the whole damn world it was a hell of a lot easier to say 'no' over and over again.

And Dean didn't know. He didn't know and he still fought the demon. Still found a way to smirk at Alastair when he told the demon to sit and spin. A smile spilled over the face of the demon as pure pleasure flooded its being.

Just remembering Dean's smirk, his 'shit kicking grin' someone had called it, was pure joy. It was joy because after all this pain Dean still remembered how to make that look. He still remembered _a lot_ of things. Dean had yet to start forgetting things about his life, most did. They forgot the good times first.

The voices Dean heard still caused him so much pain because he still remembered all his feelings of love and caring. Alastair still heard voices as well, some of the time. He ignored them for the most part, meaningless whispers for a history long forgotten.

Dean also remembered sex. Something Alastair had sort of forgotten about. It wasn't that he didn't remember what sex was, or how to do it- sort of hard to when you could see demons raping souls or grinding against another demon all over the place. Alastair had forgotten the point of it: that it felt good. A small shiver ran through the demon again, it had felt really good.

It had taken him years to figure out what all the long forgotten feelings in his body meant. It had taken the demon stopping a group of lowly scum that where trying their best to fuck the hunter bloody. It had taken the rage that something else was touching _his_ hunter for things to click into place. He was so shocked by it that for a while he didn't know what to do with the hunter.

The shock was a good thing though. It had stopped him from just _taking_ the hurting right then and there. It had given him time to think about it. To think about how he could use this. He had talked to other souls- killers that kept their victims alive, doctors of the mind, and other humans that played with the emotions of others.

It had been one of these twisted souls that told him the key- give them some sort of comfort so they know that it is possible to get it from you. Give them some form of choice in something, anything. With these two things – oh the doors it could open.

Alastair shivered remembering how Dean's eyes had looked as he let go of he's demonic hands. How he sounded as he begged to be fucked, as his breath had hitched and he moaned for more. But most of all the demon remembered how it had left to have his hunters lips, chapped and bruised, against his skin.

It had felt…too good. He had been warned that it might. But, might being the key word Alastair had not listened. It wasn't going to stop him from hurting Dean- not at all. He had seen and heard the wanton need in the hunter when his body was about to climax. This was just another weapon, but Alastair might be making something that could bring him down some day and take over his position in hell.

Even knowing this, Alastair found it unsettling that he didn't care that much. He'd keep the hunter at his side, teach him and play with him as long as he could. Dean was just too much fun to let go.

* * *

_There IS more! I just need to edit it. Writing drunk at 3 in the morning while fun ends with some very interesting typos. The editing is going very slowly because there are points where I'm not even sure what I wanted to write and my Beta has yelled at me, to 1) never write this poorly again, and 2) write more sober. And, my Beta- whom I send much love to knows where I live and sleep and is not afraid to use it against me._


	7. New Agony

Dean screamed with his teeth clenched shut. He had already learned not to open his mouth while a pack of demons was raping him. One demon was holding his wrists above his head, licking with an unnaturally long tongue at his face, ears and lips. It was this demon that trying to find a way passed his teeth- again- as he screamed. Two demons had a hold of his legs; these demons held his legs painfully apart, one holding the right the other the left.

The one on his left leg was grinding against the limb- screaming for his turn between the hunter's legs. The one on right leg just kept biting into him. Dean slammed his head down onto the ground as the Demon between his legs again found a way to hit whatever Alastair had left inside him.

It-whatever it was, felt like it had gotten bigger as these demons at forced it deeper into him and it was causing him so much pain on top of his four tormentors. Dean had to make this stop, he couldn't take this much longer, but he was unsure of how to stop it. Three of them had already fucked – or where fucking him. It was just the one that hadn't- he kept telling himself that this had to be almost over. It had to be, all he had to do was hold on a little longer.

Dean tried to free himself again as the demon between his legs picked up speed, grabbing hold of his hips and lifting them for a better angle. It was too much- he thrashed wildly. The demons screamed with laughter. The one inside him shoved the deeper than before- Dean felt it hit the thing inside of him as it came- it was hot and painful and he tried to pull his body into a ball. The demons only screamed with glee.

After a little bit of movement the last demon was inside Dean- the pain…had lessened in some ways- in others they had gotten worse. Dean felt hot liquid inside him after not too long- only the demon was screaming in pain.

One of the stuck him hard across the face, splitting his lip. "What the hell did you do!?" One of them was screaming and shaking him. He heard another one laughing while still one was screaming in pain.

"It wasn't him!" giggled the laughing one. "It must have been Alastair. No wonder the little whore wasn't enjoying himself. Bet Alastair took him hard and rough. Did he make you bleed? Did he make you crawl and beg like the mewling whore you are? " Dean felt his inside thigh being licked and tried to jerk away. Alastair had made him beg, the memory made him feel ill. He had begged for Alastair's touch and then more of it not for it to stop. It was then that something clicked in his mind.

'If you get to cold boy, just call for me. I'll be right there.' It was what Alastair had said when he left him in the freezing part of hell. Part of him didn't want to call the demon for help, but then again the last time Alastair had found a group a demons on him he had spent days torturing them.

Dean had just watched- already in shock from being raped, he had thrown up more than once as he watched Alastair work. It had been horrid watching. It was one thing to have to go through that sort of pain everyday but having to watch it done to someone else made it all worse. But he also didn't want to this demon licking him anymore.

It also meant that Alastair would be torture someone else for a while. No other demon could make Dean hurt like Alastair could. But it would mean calling the demon, having to face the thing. He didn't think he could take the shame of calling the thing that had twisted him so for help. But he was worried about what the four demons around him would do to him. He also wanted to see them screaming in pain, begging for mercy where none could be had. In the end he rage and fear won out over his shame.

"ALASTAIR!" He screamed at the top of his lungs and the next thing they all heard was laughing.

* * *

_This was much shorter than most of the other chapters but I wanted to give you all a little more after leaving you with nothing for so long. _

_Thanks for still reading!_


	8. Marshmallow

Alastair looked down the pile of bleeding and screaming flesh that was still begging for his mercy. He was unsure how it was doing so, not that he was really listening to them. All his attention had been focused on his hunter.

Dean had only been sick once- when Alastair made on the demons eat his own skin. A little swell of something- he first thought it was pride, but no it couldn't be. Because he was feeling this about Dean; he didn't think he could feel 'pride' for someone else. That was just foolish and it frustrated him. Lucky he had something to take it out on.

He poked at the bloody mess on the ground with his toe and heard something shriek in pain and then a whimper. Alastair was tiered of this. He had cut these demons into ribbons; so much so he didn't even know what he was cutting or poking at any more. Days before he could pick out bone from skin or muscle from organ, however he could no long make such a distinction; he would have to stop or putting them back together was going to be an even bigger job. That and he had no idea how many of 'them' there had been. It was all just a big pile of mess. The demon grinned knowing who was going to have to put them back together.

So he walked away over to Dean, and took hold of the hunters face. The demon was looking at the damage that had been done. There really wasn't a lot of it. A few burses, a cut lip- one of his legs had bite marks all over it but really nothing. If the idiots where going to do something, they should have at least done it right.

Dean had only flinched a little when he took hold of him. Letting go of the hunters face the demon looked between the hunter's legs- there was a lot of blood. But only some if it was the hunter's. He wonder at how that could have happened, and then it struck him. He took one of long fingers and pressed it slowly inside of Dean, looking for what he had left inside the hunter.

Dean gasped, leaning his head back and arching his hips. Alastair was a little surprised at the reacting. This one tarnished hunter's soul still had had the power to surprise the master of torture after all this time. Just to see what might happen he found that spot inside all males that most where ignorant of and stroked it. Dean gasped again, this time in shock his body jerked at the unexpected sensation.

Alastair licked his sharp teeth and continued to feel for what was left inside the body of hunter. Not too surprising he didn't feel it. Dean whimpered in pain as the demon felt deeper, twisting in renewed pain. The idiots had shoved it deep inside. Alastair could no longer just pull it out. "Can you get it out?" Dean asked. His voice had been so soft that if Alastair hadn't been straining to hear ever little sound the hunter made he would have not heard.

"Yes." Alastair said simply. He could get it out, it would be easy. Just cut Dean open and take it out. "Can you get it out without cutting me open?" A little louder, no less scared or pleading. The demon looked up into the hunter's eyes. "Maybe." Alastair answered after a long pause. Dean whimpered. "Alastair please…I….." Dean stopped, he was about to say 'I'll do anything' but knew what the demon would ask, "Please…" he just begged and hated himself for doing it.

The Demon simply held still. If Dean had to guess, he would say the thing was thinking. His moss green eyes kept darting to the figure of the demon and then away. Alastair's stillness was somehow more disturbing than when he moved.

Dean's mind kept asking what had made his tormenter so still. It wasn't long before he knew he could no longer ask himself that before he would lose what little of his mind was left. To keep his mind from screaming questions and from imagining the answers the moss green eyes moved over Alastair's form.

He had seen other demons in their 'demonic' forms but not Alastair. He knew from a quick look that the demon's eyes were still that shinning white that was so uncommon for demons. Alastair's skin was also somehow unique.

It wasn't the dark burned looking skin that covered most of the other demons. But rather a lighter color, the only thing that came to Dean's mind was how a marshmallow looked after someone had toasted to a golden a brown color. Only the demon's skin wasn't that color all over- it still had some of milky marshmallow color and their where scars all over its body.

Dean was glade Alastair's skin was so scarred otherwise looking at him would have made him hungry. '_And that is the weirdest thought I have ever had._' He thought coming back to himself. Trying to not look at the demon's roasted marshmallow skin he instead looked at the demon's horns. They were large, huge even. They grew up a good foot until they curved back down. If Dean had to name the animal the horns resembled it would be an ibex.

But what was so interesting was, like the ibex's horns, Alastair's were simple. The demons with large horns were also the ones with complex ones. Like that of deer or moose. The large but simple horns fit his torturer. The hunter with green eyes found himself exploring ever dip and bump on the horns. A small quiet part of him, the same part of him that wanted to say 'yes' to the demon, wanted to explore the horns with his fingers, not his eyes.

Dean had found that this part of him was no longer as 'quiet' as it had once been. It was getting much louder. While he was still unwilling to give in and say 'yes' to picking up the demon's blade, he might give in to wanting to touch the demon's horns. Just once, just to see what it would be like.

Alastair sat still thinking of how to reclaim the object within Dean. An idea had come to him, well in truth many ideas had come to him, but there was one he found most interesting: using his unnaturally long tongue to pull the thing out of his toy.

It was such a tempting idea. It was getting too easy to torment Dean with pain; the mortal was getting closer to saying 'yes' to him every time. He could feel it, and he didn't want this new and interesting toy to snap. He wanted to keep playing with it.

And this new game of making Dean's body become painful with sexual need was very fun. Not only because the demon had rediscovered physical pleaser from it, but also because it left Dean so wrong footed.

The poor boy had no idea which way was up anymore, so to speak. It was simple at first: Alastair meant pain for Dean. But now that Alastair had made Dean writhe with want and need. It was not longer that simple.

But was now the time to fuck his whore again, or to torture the hunter? It was hard to make up his mind. Alastair would enjoy himself either way. But Dean had begged not to be cut open. If the demon was to give something that was asked of him…well…that's how trust worked, wasn't it? He might as well have fun with it.

* * *

_Again, like always, it would seem I should be sorry for making you all wait so long. But it really wasn't me this time! My Beta run away on all of us for a little bit! It's all on the Beta! But, there was a puppy involved so I don't think we should be too mad. _

_Anyways, hope you like it and PLEASE tell me what you think._


	9. Sand and Sugar

Dean watched Alastair with his green eyes; the demon was still sitting in front of him unmoving. It was starting to unnerve the hunter again. Nothing kept still that long. When he was alive it was because most things would breath- in hell it was because everything here was hurting in some way and would twist about. He wondered if Alastair even felt pain. If the demon didn't, it was a horrible idea because it sparked something like hope in the hunter.

If Alastair did not feel pain, maybe, just maybe taking up the demon's blade would mean _he _wouldn't feel pain anymore. Dean was close to doing anything to not feel pain anymore. Dean was glad that the demon had not offered him to take up the blade. The hunter just wanted the demon to leave again, or at least stop looking at him like that.

His teeth had started to clack against each other. He was freezing again; the cold of this place was horrible. Like the burning of the fires you did not stop feeling the heat, stop feeling the pain. In this place you didn't go numb with cold, you just kept feeling colder and colder. The hunter was shivering, quivering with cold; and still the demon was perfectly still.

What was more Alastair was giving off heat as if the very fires of hell lived inside the beast. The heat was warming the hunter's feet and legs. Dean wanted to curl up around that heat. To take comfort in it, even if that meant giving his body over to Alastair.

He shivered with something other than cold, '_It isn't like my body isn't already his. He's cut into it and carves it up so many times he's knows my body better than even I could. Inside and out…_' The memory of that dream…if it had been a dream it felt so real. The memory of how his body felt, even if it had ended in pain and fear, it had been good while it lasted. Even compared to memories of when he had been alive. Another shiver that had nothing to do with cold ran through him.

Self revulsion rolled around in his gut. Was he really willing to be taken, even wanted the demon's touch. Dean tried to tell himself it was because when Alastair took him for a while he wasn't in pain. Right now all he wanted was not to be cut open again. Dean's body had been eaten and then put back together. Once he had been whole again his body was ravished by the pack of demons.

He didn't want any more pain and for once he felt as if he had some control over how much or how little pain there would be. '_But, I've always had the power to end the pain. I just need to….No. No I won't. I won't. I won't. I won't say 'yes', I won't._' Dean pushed that thought away with what little will he had left. True, he could end the pain- but he would become a monster. If he could just have less pain for a while and all it would cost him was a few shreds of his already tattered self-respect.

So he chose less pain. He chose warmth and the possible of a little comfort. He brought his elbows under him to push himself off his back so that his was sitting on his bum. His legs were still spread wide, feet flat on the ground.

Alastair turned his head to the side, bird like, watching Dean. Other than that, the demon was still holding unnaturally still. "Alastair, please…I…" Dean was cut off, when Alastair's clawed hand closed around his neck. It moved faster than Dean's eyes could follow and cut off a small yelp that Dean made.

"Stop. When I _want_ you to beg, I'll let you know." The demon said and then was back to being perfectly still; as if still thinking. The demon's hand was chocking Dean. This was one of the things he hated most about hell. The hunter, being dead, did not need to eat, breath or even sleep until a demon wanted to keep him from eating, breathing or sleeping. Now was just one of such times. The hunter already knew that he wouldn't pass out either, he'd just keep choking. Just keep feeling pain.

His hands- being free for a change- had wrapped around Alastair's wrist and fingers. He was trying to pry the demon away from his neck. '_His skin is smooth…even with the scars_.' Dean's over worked mind informed him. Smooth like just shaved skin.

The pain in his neck and head was enough to distract him from the feel of one of demon's fingers pushing inside of him. Just as the demon found that spot inside him the hand around his neck loosed just enough for him to breath- and with that breathe the hunter moaned.

It felt…too good. It was hard to hate Alastair as he kept fondling that hidden spot within him. Unconsciously Dean spread his leg farther apart as if simultaneously welcoming the touch and begging for more. The hunter's eyes fluttered closed as the hand was taken away from his neck. That hand moved down the hunter's chest to his waist and along his leg, stopped at the knee and gripping it tightly.

The hunter felt hot breath against his stomach and the rub of horns. With his eyes closed Dean took a hand and closed it around one of horns, loving the feel of it. He did not have long to enjoy it however. The demon did not give a warning, only a growl of anger as razor sharp teeth cut into his gut and the clawed digit that had been almost lovingly rubbing at his inside stabbed a claw deep into that very spot.

Dean screamed, and thrashed to be free of the pain. He ripped himself out of Alastair's teeth, but one leg was still held at the knee by the demon and made it impossible for him to get away from the pain that was deep inside of him.

That didn't stop him from trying, however when that one claw dug deeper into his body the struggles stopped. He was limp with pain, with a tremor passing through his body every now and again.

"Do not, do that again. Are we understood?" Alastair growled down at the hunter. Dean nodded, unsure he trusted himself to speak, unsure he could speak. "Good." The claw is pulled out of Dean. He jerked in pain and wanted to curl up into a ball in an attempted to comfort himself. But the demon still held him.

The rough pad of the clawed finger rubbed over the now too exposed bundle of nerves and the hunter screamed louder this time. His body couldn't decide if the touch was good or bad. Yes it hurt, but it hurt because he was feeling too much at once- and the feeling was amazing. Alastair stroked his insides again and the hunter's vision went white as he again screamed, but this time was louder.

His legs jerked, trying to close but the demon held them open. Dean's back arched off the ground, tears shone in his eyes from the demon's touch and a now painfully hard erection. Again, Alastair touched deep inside him; only this time the demon barely touched the spot. The result was that mind-blowing pleasure tore through his body without a hint of pain. It caused the hunter to moan deep from his chest, and buck his hip seeking some sort of friction to relieve himself with.

If Dean had chosen to look at Alastair, he would have seen the demon smirk. There was something oddly satisfying about playing with his hunter like this. Part of it was the almost total control Alastair now had over Dean. The other part was finding new ways to make the hunter scream, beg and hurt. His hunter's need was something beautiful; how even the lightest of touches made the almost broken man scream with want and need. The poor thing didn't know that Alastair had already won their battle of wills. All the demon was doing now was playing.

He had to smile when he remembered how the idea had first come to him to fuck the poor hunter, literally, with the razor that was part of the demon's broken and stained soul. At first he just wanted to trick Dean into thinking he had already taken the razor, but before either of them had time to enjoy the new game Alastair had been called away to deal with some upstart. Thus the demon and just left the instrument inside of the hunter.

After Alastair had done something to said upstart that had thought itself his 'rival' that made even the grand torturer a little sick, the demon had needed rest. It was something like sleep, in truth it was more a re-gathering of spent power, a sort of deep mediation and Alastair had spent part of that time playing with his hunter's mind.

Alastair would try taking his razor back from Dean one more time before just cutting him apart. Again the demon lowered his head to the hunter's stomach; however this time instead of rubbing at soft skin the demon lapped at the bloody bite there.

The demon kept licking the wound; he could hear Dean moan and whimper. Then the demon moved its mouth lower and felt the hunter's body shiver- in fear or anticipation the demon neither knew or truly cared.

Dean tried not to move when Alastair lowered his head again this time licking at the bite. The demon's tongue felt rough like a cats, but it also felt sticky like what he imagined a frog's tongue would be like. It was also long, very long.

When the demon moved lower on his worn out body he shivered, not really knowing why. He want to feel that odd tongue on his skin more, but he was also terrified of what the demon's teeth could do to him. But he didn't fight, didn't move, and tried to be quiet; wishing that Alastair had told him what to do. He knew a few things _not_ to do, but those also happened to be a few of the things he wanted to do.

Like begging the demon to hurry up, it felt good, so good, but the longer it went on the longer he had time to think about what was happening. When Dean did that he felt sick and humiliated. He also had to keep himself from touching the demon's horns again. They were rubbing against this belly as Alastair licked at his inner thigh, and they started to tickle.

He closed his green eyes trying hard to keep the laughter inside; he dimly remembered that laughing in the middle of sex was a great way to 'ruin the mood'. But right here, right now all Dean could think about was that he'd be tortured worse than ever if he dared to laugh. But when he felt the sticky rough tongue enter him, the hunter let out a small yelp.

Once that tongue touched to damaged bundle of exposed nerve endings inside of Dean, he shirked in pain. Again his body tried to jerk away from the pain and again Alastair held him still. But the demon kept at it, rubbing and pressing against the spot until Dean was sobbing, his whole body jerking and twitching with too much sensation. His green eyes shone and his chapped lips were half whispering and half sobbing Alastair's name over and over; using that one word to empty all his pleas into.

Alastair laughed the best he could with his tongue deep inside his hunter's ass. The man was all but broken, if asked to take the blade now to end this torment he would. Pulling the hunter's legs farther apart, Alastair drove his tongue deep inside of Dean. The action caused Dean to scream with an already broken voice and renewed the sobbing.

Alastair at last felt the object he had been looking for inside of Dean, and pulled it out as slowly as he could. Dean was screaming Alastair's name again. With one last tug the razor was pulled out of Dean. The demon grinned as the hunter's body went limp, as if he thought it was over. Silly, silly boy.

The demon licked slow and lazy at the underside of the hunter's erection, moving from the tip to the base. Dean trembled at the touch, like a whore, trying to hurry his release by bucking his hips. The hunter was hardly thinking beyond wanting to feel something other than pain. It was hilarious to watch. This was more fun than Alastair had in a long time. And that was why this game was going to be slow and painful.

Alastair watched as whatever the boy's will has been made out of eroded. At first it had been like watching the ocean smash against rocks to make sand. Now it was like watching sugar cubes melt away in hot tea. The demon too his razor back and with one last caress of the twitching hunter he made sure the hunter would not reach the release his body needed so badly; but nor would that need fade.

"Once again, if you need me- you only need to call." Alastair whispered and was gone.

* * *

So...Sorry that took so long. My life got in the way of my life and there was a vacation, a wedding, and video games...and my house has mice...or demons. I'm sort of hoping for demons because all in all- I think the demons might be easier to get rid of.

Thanks for reading, tell me what you think.


	10. It's the Little Things

Chapter 10 –It's the small things

Dean was on his knees hands bound behind his back, his whole being shaking with pent up need. He had held off calling Alastair for as long as possible. However, how long that was he had no idea. The time in hell did not move like time should- this was one of the many things he has learned. Seconds felt like minutes, minutes like hours, and hours like days. For all the green eyed hunter knew, he called for Alastair seconds after the demon left or maybe days. He would prefer to think that it was days, but also knew it was more likely seconds.

Dean had his eye fixed on the ground, however the demon's feet also happened to be on the same bit of ground the hunter had his eyes fixed on. The Alastair was sitting, likely smirking down at him. That thought made Dean cringe even if he was beyond caring about his pride. Before Hell Dean would have thought it was beneath him to beg this monster for anything; but Alastair has slowly and surly stripped that idea from him. Very much like the demon had peeled his skin off time to time.

The demon made a soft sound and it made the man on his knees shiver. This time Dean couldn't lie to himself and say it was just the cold. He was back in the burning part of hell. The sound of the place, all the screaming and crying, was a welcomed change to the silent nothing he had been in. Even though he couldn't see anyone else, just the sound of other damned souls made him feel less alone.

"Hunter…" Alastair said, putting as much mocking venom in his words that he could, "You called me, but for what? You pulled me away from something I was rather enjoying and all you've done is sit there and look at my feet. If it wouldn't be too much of bother for the Great Dean Winchester- would you mind telling me why?"

Dean's stomach rolled and he felt like he was going to be sick. He didn't know why he thought this would be simple. He was going to have to ask for the demon's touch if he wanted any sort of release. Knowing the Alastair he would make Dean beg for it; and the worst of it was even if he did beg it would likely be withheld.

"Alastair…" he crooked out, his through was rough and dry from screaming and thirst.

"Speak up!" The demon yelled, making Dean flinch which in turn made the demon laugh. Dean tried again, clearing his throat the best he could, to speak.

"Alastair please…I can't take this any longer….I…need…" Dean, even with his pride and self-respect all but stripped away still couldn't make himself chock out the words. He didn't even really know what to say either. Finger me? Eat me out? Fuck me? Do whatever you want just let me come? He just kept his eyes locked on the Demon's feet; sweating from the heat and his need.

"While you and I might eternity down here- I don't have it to wait on you. Now," Alastair used a foot to lift the hunter's face by the chin, "tell me why you called me or I'll just cut your lungs out and make you eat them."

The demon smirked at the pure fear that light Dean's eyes before they darted away from Alastair's. With his foot against Dean's throat, he felt the other swallow and the small whimper that the demon's ear almost missed.

"Make the voices stop, make me just feel, make me feel something other than pain….like before…." Dean said in all one long breath. Alastair cocked his head to rest his own chin in one of his hands. His little hunter still felt shame. As fun a toy as Dean was, he was also a bothersome one. The demon sighed; he would have to fix that.

"Well, seeing as you asked so sweetly….no." Alastair laughed at the stricken look Dean gave him. "Not unless I get something out of it. Believe it or not you're not the best looking chunk of meat I've dug my claws into. Not only that, but you've done nothing but insult me for years! I might be a demon, but gosh Dean-O, words really do get to you after a while." He gave the man kneeing at his feet his best demonic smirk.

"I'm not going to torture other people for you." Anger burned in Dean's eyes and it made Alastair's heart sing. Beaten and all but broken but the boy still had fight in him; and he would use that anger against the man in ways the hunter couldn't even dream about, let alone understand.

Alastair put his hands up in mock hurt. "No, no, no! You've got me all wrong! Well, not all wrong. But there is something else I had in mind- a little trade of favors. See, I don't remember the last time I got some good head. You know?" The demon felt hunger build at the look of understanding on the other's face.

"Now, it doesn't have to be great, just…good. And I don't have to worry about your biting down because you know I would make you pay tenfold. That and I just like watching you squirm." Alastair threw his head back with laughter. There was something so delicious about watching the hunter yo-yo from emotion to emotion. He could almost hear the man at his feet think; hear a part of the man's soul splinter. Alastair waited for Dean to answer him, already knowing the answer.

Dean just looked ahead unable to speak. God help him, but he already knew his answer. He'd do anything at this point, even this. He nodded the best he could with the demon's foot still under his chin.

"Was that a 'yes'?" Alastair said in a mock surprise. "Are you sure? Sort goes against the whole tough guy image you've got going- sucking another man's cock. But maybe you don't think of me like that. I am 'just' a demon, right? So you sure you're sure?" The demon's foot traveled down Dean's chest.

Again, Dean nodded. "Y…yes." He crocked just wanting this over. He had been foolish to wish for anything but to be cut open again. This humiliation was a in a many ways worse than the pain. He did not feel weak for crying when rib after rib was ripped from his body. Giving into Alastair in this way made him feel more than just weak, it made him sick with shame. Dean yelped as Alastair placed his foot between the hunter's aching legs to pull him closer, the uneven stone floor cut into his knees and legs. Dean hissed with the pained and at being closer to the demon.

Alastair looked down at the trembling man. The hunter's face was all but in his lap thanks to being so close and having his head bowed. The demon rubbed his foot between the hunter's legs earning him a whimpering moan that made him laugh. Alastair considered undoing his own pants for only a second when a much better idea pushed that thought out of his head.

"Again Dean, I could be doing something I enjoy much more than watching you sit on the ground." Alastair sighed all the while rubbing his foot between Dean's legs. It was a lie, watching Dean tremble with wanted need and listening to hunter try to hold back moans of pleasure was just about the most enjoyable thing the demon could be doing with his time.

Alastair waited for Dean to say something all the while still rubbing the hunter. As the demon continued to wait on an answer from the unter, Dean had stopped holding back the little sounds of want. It wasn't long before Dean had started to slowly move his hips to add a more fiction and increase the sensation of the touch.

The demon rolled his eyes. Here he was trying to be 'nice' and Dean had to go at take advantage of it. Silly boy. Alastair dropped his foot away, which caused Dean to cry out with need; but when Alastair brought his foot back up it was with enough force to shatter bone the hunter stopped making sound.

Dean tried to yell, tried to give voice to his pain but found he couldn't. He was in too much pain to scream. The Hunter's body tried to curl into a protective ball. All he managed to do with his arms still tied behind his back was to press his body closer to Alastair's. Once lights stopped exploding in his eyes he found his head in the demon's lap. Panicked, he tried to pull away only to have Alastair hold him still with one large powerful hand.

"Get on with it." Alastair growled, the demon's voice promised more and worse pain. It made Dean want to hurry. With green eye shut Dean used his teeth to undo the button and pull down the zipper of the pants the Demon had on. It hurt his teeth, no that wasn't the right word anymore because Dean knew what hurting really was now, and this was just uncomfortable. The taste of the demon's….skin was only mildly off putting. Like how something could be too spicy to really get anything else but the feel of the spice. But this wasn't horrible. God help him, but Dean knew horrible and this wasn't it.

"Dean, Dean, Dean….I truly don't understand you." Alastair said out of the blue. The hunter tired not to listen, knew that whatever the demon was going to say would twist him into knots and all but drive him insane. It was clear in the demon's tone that the beast was deeply enjoying something. Dean didn't think that enjoyment had much to do with the halfhearted blow job the demon was getting.

"It's almost like you've forgotten where you are. You do remember this is hell right? The place where the evil and wicked of the world go to burn forever for their sins, remember what hell is, Hunter? Don't answer, I can read your mind and I like your lips where they are. I find this a great deal more enjoyable than listening to you talk." Alastair moved just a bit to give the Hunter a little more support and just a little pleasure to wake the man up. "Because, Dean, and I want you to hear this, the only people you're refusing to torture are the scum of the earth." Alastair moved his hand to rub softly at the back of the hunter's neck.

"You're suffering so that men that beat their wives and children don't. You're suffering to save mothers their sell their own children. You're suffering in place of people that call demons and sell their souls just to make someone else suffer. Suffering for people that get drunk hit a car that has a family in it and drive away leaving children to die; in other words you're suffering for the damned Dean. You're suffering for souls that God has given up on. You shouldn't have to suffer like you do. Dean." Alastair pulled on the Hunter's hair in order to pull the hunter off and lock eyes with him.

"Dean Winchester, you're here because you loved your bother. You loved someone else enough to damn yourself for them. Out of the whole of human history- how many souls ended up here for that? And the cruelest part of your damnation Winchester is that God doesn't care why you sold your soul, all that matters is that you made a deal with a demon. So because of that you suffer. You suffer like every other backstabber, child rapist, and murdering scum." Alastair spat the last few lines and shook Dean's head. "And what I don't understand is that I've been trying to give you an out, and all you've done is to spit in my face. I know I'm a demon Dean, but come-on! You've been down here for almost 30 years! Wake up kid!"

Dean felt cold. He felt numb. He also wanted to throw up. Not because of what had been in his mouth but because what the demon had said rang horrible true. Why had he been saying 'no' for so long? Because it was wrong? Because he was just stubborn enough to want to fuck over this demon any way he could? Because he didn't think he could stomach cutting into people, carving them open? Because doing half of what had been done to him to another human being was beyond unthinkable? But….this _was_ hell.

People didn't get into hell without a good reason and these 'people' weren't people anymore. They were demons to be. He was likely already turning into one himself and he had been down here for…what? Close to 30 years now? Yes, time moved in irrational ways down here but it had been years...according to the Demon it had been 30. Sam was likely in his 60's now…if he was even still alive and Bobby was very likely already dead. What was he fighting against Alastair for?

Horrible truths came crashing down on Dean. There wasn't a way out. There wasn't going to be a happy ending to this, he was in hell and he was stuck there. The hunter felt the last bits of a secret hope ripped out of him. Dean didn't even know he was crying until Alastair brushed a few tear drops off his face.

"30 years?" Dean asked, in a husky whisper. Alastair nodded, face unreadable. "Alastair if…"

"Dean," The demon cut in, voice oddly…soft, "In all this time when have I lied to you? I might have broken a promise and withheld things from you, certainly I've hurt you, but lie?" Alastair let his words hang in the air. Then watched as this small bit of information did what he had failed to do in all that time.

Break Dean Winchester.


End file.
